


I’m Not OP I Woke Up Like This

by KaffeeKup



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aela is best girl, Dragons, F/F, Farkas is best boy, I was drunk, burn everything, did i say lesbians?, horny lesbian stuff, lesbian stuff, magik?, psycotic idiot, skinny idiot uses a big axe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaffeeKup/pseuds/KaffeeKup
Summary: Turns out having the soul of a hungry psychotic dragon may or may be a fantastic idea.  FT: overpowered Dovahkin struggles badly with being one. F/F with supportive Aela and Farkas is just adorable.
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Aela the Huntress/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

_Turns out having the soul of a hungry psychotic dragon may or may be a fantastic idea. FT: overpowered Dovahkin struggles badly with being one. F/F with supportive Aela and Farkas is just adorable. I wrote this while blacked out so please bear with me  
  
~~~~  
_

How exactly she went from strutting her stuff solo to Dance Dance Revolution on an arcade machine at the local mall in shorts and a tank top to travelling into a dank seeping mine with some dude dressed in Roman outfit armed with a sword while she cradled a sharp rock in practically naked prisoners tunics, she had frankly. No fucking clue.

Techno music still blared in her head when she had been forcefully woken up on a cart filled with people who hasn't washed in weeks, from there she had been pulled into giving up her real name to the Roman guy and his captain who didn't believe her name and she was again forced into making up a completely fake one, Kaylesser Sepettine or something and sarcastically saying "Earth" and "Human" too. So she made up the actual reply a believable response to whatever she was aswell.

Something something Breton and Tamriel, the consequences or whatever of her description didn't seem to matter much either when she was doing her best to wriggle out of being executed for something she didn't remember or do, crossing the border or something at a bad time.

And then she was let off when a big fuck off black dragonborn flopped out of the heavens and started to burn everything around her to a crisp, somehow the prospect of being trapped in a fantasy world, a bad dream or a seriously fucked up joke got pushed to the furthest reaches of her Mais-Non screaming head.

That guy, Hadver? Saved her from being carted off by either the two piece helmet looking people or the Roman ones, he was...nice. Together they had managed to crawl their way out of the burning village-fort-thing and Hadvar* took her cuffs off afterwards as a sign of trust, he suggested they go to Riverwood, a village nearby to figure out what the actual living fuck was going on and she agreed, publicy she was hungry and scared.

Privately? She wasn't scared.

She should have been, in two hours Kay (as she started calling herself now) was dumped from the modern world of internet, fast food and toilet paper into a sick remix of the medieval and lord of the rings universes where magic and dragons were a thing. At least they all spoke English but when she repeated the words in her head it didn't out as such.

And then there was the voice or a gut feeling like feeling that told her what to do, that encouraged her to forget about everything and proceed with Hadvar to Riverwood, the voice or emotion that compelled her had erupted in her heart and burnt in her veins when that black dragon had came.

Kay just put it down to a survival trait gone loopy by the strange world she had found herself deposited on.

Kind of like a ,find shelter now, worry about squatting to shit later?  
  
~~~~

Scenery was pretty colourful, green bushes and swaying branches that latched on naturally to beautiful brown trees ,sprouting up everywhere to create an almost beautiful landscape portrait that would have been poster worthy enough on her wall.

Then there was the flowing river that went on forever, and the rough but appropriate gravel road that led to Riverwood.

Hadver asked her to pick a blessing or power, something something from one of three standing stones. Apparently it was common among the populus of ?Skyrim? To do so and it would give wondrous powers as a result to being culturally accepted in this strange squatting shit world.

She choose the thief stone primarily because she was a skinny noodle and a dancer, no way in hell could she begin to understand what magicka was or presumably wear heavy armor. Kay would stick to performing the Vader Pose on the Kinetic.

"Hadvar, hows the uh, uh civil war going?" She asked him idly before his brow wrinkled to permanent head display at her choice.

Hadvar sighed, leaning against a nearby rock. "Could be better, we were _that close_ to ending the Stormcloaks once and for all".

"And I'm also sorry on the behalf of General Tullius for you being on that list" He added.

She questioned him further on the nature of everything, what the Empire was, why there was a civil and how come a pointy elf looking person was there on horseback, she hid her reasons why well and managed to frame them as simple curious responses to being "struck on the head by a passing rock" which she also deflected his prying hand from when Hadvar asked to look at the wound that was suspiciously covered by her hair.

He then asked her.

For the life of her she couldnt listen or actually hear that he was even saying, all the noise had gone out of the world when her eyes locked onto a figure at the top of the path they had stopped next to, someone in dirty brown fatigues and armed with a sword.

"Who's that?"

"A bandit I think, thats Embershard mine I believe"

"Why are there bandits in a mine?"

"I dont know, probably because of the civil war, look we really should be going" He tugged at her arm and she stood still as a statue.

She turned her round to look at him, he was so much bigger, her head came up to his collarbone and her arms were half the size of his.

Something inside her, that gut feeling again rose up from the depths and her veins felt like they were being filled with hot blood, not the normal kind but stuff that burned but a nice burn, a good feeling.

She picked up a nearby stone and simply threw it as hard as she could at the bandit.

It asked her, _compelled her._ It wanted her to.

Hadvar swore.

She picked up another stone, sharper and bigger in her hand.

Kaylesser Sepettine just killed her first living being.

And her gut told her to do it again.  
  
~~~~~

Four more dead bandits , the mine was clear and in less than six hours Kay had gone from a college student with a serious patholoigcal need for dancing to a girl that cracked a grown mans head in with an unwieldy battleaxe.

The first two were together, she threw another rock at the one that was closest to her , the rock knocked him out and he fell into the water and presumably drowned. This time the feeling was one of utter triumph, pride that gave her heart a welcome boost in ego. The besting of a unsuspecting and stupid enemy.

Her ears pricked and they filtered out the unnecessary environmental noise, the water droplets, creaking of wood under Hadvars heavy feet as he opened the door to the mineshaft and sprinted his way to her, shouting for her to stop and let him fight the badnits. Instead her senses focused on what the other guy was doing, his scream of rage, his need to kill her, the metallic sheathing sound of a two handed battleaxe that would cleave her in two if she got hit. She was after all basically naked but that didnt matter, her blood saw it as an insult towards the enemy that she didn't need to wear armor. That she was above him.

The bandit rounded up the stairs, rushing as fast as his legs would carry him , Kay's unnecessarily complicated attention to detail told her that his axe had a wooden shaft reinforced that iron that supported a blade bigger than her head, her hearing reported that no matter what Hadvar did, the soldier who strangely wished to protect her couldn't reach her in time.

It'd be down to her, a medium height dancer chick with a penchant for throwing rocks on impulse to avoid certain death. She couldn't even take a punch in the abs without crying at university, why was she doing why?

The bandit lunged, propelling himself forward with all of his body weight concentrated on one .blow.

She rolled on the balls of her feet and neatly sidestepped, it was almost funny really, the bandits momentum carried him forward onto the ground, his axe simply made a unnervingly suitable gash in the wooden structure that served as a bridge , he tried to stop himself and succeeded in simply falling backwards.

Backwards into her reach.

She punched him in the back of the head with another rock.

Hadvars eyes and body language said it all really.

He wasn't sure whether to be turned on or astonished, she could smell that from a million metres away.

His hands clasped her shoulders and he shaked her,expression fearful and worried. She had to tune him in, to hear his voice outside of the need to grasp that axe and continue, there was another bandit, a fool to crush in a nearby connecting cave and she strongly needed to prove her worth over this pitiful mine.

"Kaylessr! What the fuck are you doing? Kaylesser? Listen to me! Why did you? How did you? Holy shit women!" Hadvers words managed to penetrate her, telling her. She would listen,she had to. She owed him a debt for he saved her life and stood up to authority.

He kept on demanding to know why she came into the mine, that while it was a brave and noble thing to dispose of common cowardly bandits that raided villages and the innocent, it was not a done thing for a girl like her, practically uncovered with no weapons to even think.

Her blood rebelled at that thought, when he told her that they should go to Riverwood and ask for help from the village's strong ones, that they could come back and raid this place together. She struggled to refuse, her soul screaming at her to finish the deed, to return as a mighty hero with loot and to establish herself as such. Her heart mewled, wanting to listen to Hadvar.

She bought her shaking body to compromise, the water from the rocky ceiling above felt like sweat on scales, her skin was mostly dry though. Strange to feel as two melded into one, ever since that black dragon came down Kaylesser felt drawn to two different fighting sides.

Hadvar and the girl that danced told her one thing, the blood and her soul mentioned another.

She went mute, deep in a trance like state. She had killed three people today and she was never coming home. The old life was dead but she was still that girl, that skinny noodle that danced her fears and anxieties away while papers and exams were due. Her old xbox was no longer with her and the phone that held memories of her siblings and the old name of that girl had disappeared to.

She had no choice in the end. "Hadvar?"

"Yes? Are you okay, you blanked out for a minute?"

"This hold, Riverwood is part of Whiterun right?"

"Yes, Jarl Balgruffs"

"Which side is he on?"

"He's neutral, we've been trying to get him on the Empires side but Ulfric kept on the pressure for years"

"This mine has food and gold, I can smell it"

Hadvar blinked ,raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"If we take all that back, we feed and enrich one of his villages"

"It's just us Kay, sure you killed three but there's doubtlessly more in this place, you cant just expect us to clear out all these caves on our own"

She rebelled against that notion, _they could conquer this mine._ She wanted to, it would benefit them both and she could get a place to stay, it was logical, rational and beneficial.

"I want to, don't you?" She looked into his eyes and stared, making him flinch confusedly, she had to be direct in what she wanted, no backing down.

She had to persuade him.

He would agree.  
  
~~~~~

The blacksmith and his wife struggled to process when the two of them, Kaylesser and Hadvar strode into their village dragging sacks of food and nuggets of gold, ready to be distributed amongst the population. Kaylesser knew this, the twos body language and the scent of their emotions were stank and clear on them.

They were also happy to see Hadvar.

She slinked into the background, feeling normal and placated after...what happened.

The two men conversed, Alvor was happy of course to see his nephew was alive and well, but distraught and apprehensive about Hadvars condition, some sword marks and rent clothing after he fought off two bandits at the same time in the mine.

Hadvar brushed it off, explaining to his uncle about the burning of Helgan and the liberation of the mine, positive feelings and a general "all good" emotion swelled Kay's heart and she smiled softly when the legionnaire pointed to her.

"She saved my life and ran in to attack those bandits uncle, like nothing i've ever seen!" Hadvar spoke over dinner as they sat on opposite sides of the table.

"Did she now? Was it with magicka or are you pulling my leg?" Alvors eyebrows narrowed as he motioned his wife to sit down with them.

"With a rock actually, fucking crazy uncle. Then she picked up a battle axe and killed two more, like a born hero. She wanted to go in!"

"Shors bones lass! You did that with just that tunic and you're bare hands?"

"I did"

"Why?"

"I wanted to, I felt like I had to prove myself" She lied, somehow telling them about a gut feeling that pulled her actions and thoughts into a hour of frenzy was probably going to go over their heads.

They ate dinner together, food filled her hungry belly and Sigrid presented her with a old tunic that managed to fit her much smaller frame, kindly the older woman pulled her aside and questioned her about what "in the eight divines" was she playing at? Running around in ragged robes and beating bandits while she should have been at home warming her thin body up.

Sigrid didnt mean it with any hostility though, Kaylesser knew that she was worried, women and girls looked out for each other in the old world and in this new one it was the same.

She replied that after Hadvar saved her life , she didn't want to go to a village empty handed and with nothing to prove herself on.

That got a confused but understanding response, evidently the people here viewed actions louder than words and selfless as a high honor indeed. In a way Kaylesser felt like the old girl again, being talked to by someone much older and kinder, like a parent and she felt herself at ease.

And tired too. The blood and soul was gone mostly but it reminded her as a helpful guide that powered her the strength to talk with Sigrid through the night after the boys went to bed. She told Sigrid of her fondness for dancing, for expressing herself through listening to music and how it allowed her to cope through life.

Sigrid ran her hands through Kays hair, taking out the knots with delicate practised fingers. "You've got lovely hair"

"You don't sound like a Nord or Imperial, how did you end up here?" Sigrid mused ,reaching over for a small knife and cutting through a stand of hair that probably had to go.

"You wouldn't have heard of it"

"What were you doing anyway? Before all of this I mean"

Kay shrugged "Studying, and dancing"

"I'd like to get an education myself one day, did you finish it?"

"No, I got close to my masters but, it just didn't happen"

"Sorry to hear that, where did you study?"

"You've wouldn't have heard of it"

"I wont pry"

"Thanks"

Sigrid finished, Kaylessers head felt lightened, quite a bit of hair ended up on the floor but given she was going to have a hairdressers appointment booked, it didn't matter much. Sigrid massaged her shoulders a bit , she slumped into the chair with a sigh of relief, she was safe here ,the matriarch of the family liked her and Alvor was grateful.

"You could do worse than Hadvar" Sigrid mentioned off hand.

Kay shrugged. "We saved each others lives, i'd like to think of him as a friend"

"No really, Hadvar has a good standing in the Legion, a house in Solitude and the ear of General Tullius, he's got good pay and reputation, you'd do well with him"

Ah, that's what she meant.

If Sigrid was alerting her to this, then Hadvar probably would in a short while.

She sighed.

She didn't swing that way towards him.

"Look, Sigrid? I don't"

"Hm?"

"I don't feel the same way towards Hadvar"

She got a simple acknowledgement in return.

Hadvar probably wouldn't be joining her on any adventures again.  
  
~~~~~~

The last Dragur to the chamber fought hard and fast unlike the others, it's shield blocked her heavy strikes and it constantly moved to take her off balance, the others before were slow and ungainly like in the zombie movies and she had been able to easily maneuver around them, her blood was up and hot, she thought of them as weak sport for one such as her, her soul craved for a stronger opponent to challenge and emerge victorious over and this one was looking to be the one.

She attacked again, pivoting on her balls and striking low below the shield to go for the knee caps quickly, her axe made by Alvor bit true before the Dragur could react and in a few seconds it was over, disappointedly over.

Still, better than the rest.

Alvors battleaxe, made lighter with more expensive materials was perfect for her lighter build, compared to that Iron battleaxe that she had clusmingly cracked the heads of bandits open, this one could be swung deftly and she could run for it without fear of unbalancing herself.

The armor too, a reinforced leather piece crafted over and then fastened onto a tunic with spacious pockets and padded. "Those skinny bones need warming up lass" He told her. She chuckled at that, her blood kept her warm and she never felt the cold much to begin with.

The puzzle door opened easily enough with the Golden Claw that Lucan and Camilla had asked her to retrieve the morning she wake up previously today, they needed the hero who had bought newfound wealth and stability to riverwood to bring back the foremost prized decoration and she was in need of a new adventure anyway, her soul and blood demanded it. And also because Camilla was extremely welcoming and friendly

The cave she entered was strange, not cramped and claustrophobic like the tunnels and dungeons that she had walked and battled through, the air too felt different, the scent of blood and death in those tight spaces reeked into her skin and she'd have to wash afterwards.

This air, a river flowed through it. A sign of nature usually but it just accented the enchantment of fear that whatever this cave held, bats flew through and near her but she paid no heed.

A wall was just across this small footbridge, one that called to her, to unlocks its mysteries and secrets and all she had to do was touch it, to place her hands and run her light fingers across the ancient stone.

Her ears picked up a single breath and she twirled round at the source before a sarcophagus nearby burst open and the warlord of this dungeon of death came forth, brandishing armor unseen before and with a glowing red axe in one hand and a shining purple ball of energy in the other.

It screamed at her in a language she felt she should understand but didn't have the means too.

It ran at her faster than she expected, its attack came with a heavy swing of that axe that she barely managed to dodge by leaning back and then jumping out of the way.

Her blood was burning.

She raised her axe in response and bought it down in a sideways motion, starting from above her shoulder and then to its arm, cut its weapons down and leave the beast helpless.

But it was too wily, too intelligent for that and it stepped out of the way, not as graceful as she of course but still unexpected. It was a dusty old bonewalker that the nords described but when they spoke of one, they didn't see this.

This armoured monster with a horned helmet and an axe that would suck the life out of its victims.

She retreated over the edge, gaining ground. Her battleaxe had more swing and reach and she was faster, but her soul told her that she would lose if it hit her, steel and leather would be no match for this magicka'd weapon. Her footsteps echoed loudly in the chamber and stealth was no longer an option for this fight, she couldn't kill it while it was sleeping like some of the others and she wouldn't be able to end this in one stroke either.

The word wall screamed at her to come closer, to unlock its potential that rested at destination Kaylesser but the monster was blocking the way. The air told her it was ancient since time began, her nose spoke of its dusty traces, that it was the final guardian of this secret. Her soul moaned about its killing potential and that she had to destroy it to start her true journey.

And her blood? It screamed blood hot, it hurt so much that she was going to cry in agony if she kept running away.

She turned around, gtrimaching and tightening her grip around her battleaxe. Her fingers began to hum with fire, real fire.

The fire didn't hurt her though, she slid her flaming fingers up and down the shaft and blade with her left hand, marvelling at the way the fire latched onto her weapon but not her or her clothes. She swung her axe left and right in a circle and then a counter circle, the orange fire leaving a smoky trail behind her as she advanced onto the waiting dragur.

She had hoped to terrify it into submission as she wanted deep down, to alpha it until it could offer no resistance but either death or servitude. It did none of the above and instead rised to meet her advance.

Kaylesser quickly stepped to the left as she bounded up the stairs, dodging a death swing from that axe and bought her weapon to bare, using her monument to turn a normally light attack into a much heavier one, but it too was countered, the Dragur raised its own in response and slammed its axe head to meet Kaylesser's. It became a contest of strength afterward and Kay backed off once she realised the inhuman levels of power contained in the warlords dead muscles that easily shrugged off her own.

She'd have to try again.

They were two metres away from each other now, Kaylesser holding her battleaxe horizontally in a protective stance while the Dragur circled her slowly, axe held to its side while that purple ball continued to grow in power, she felt endangered by it, it was unknown and her soul and blood offered no reply.

The world wall continued to lust after her touch, sultry demanding that she claim it. She couldn't help but lick her lips.

She got distracted though, a stupid thing.

The Dragur screamed at her, something known but unknown seeped out its vocal cords and mouth, transforming quickly into a shout that held physical energy, energy that became pure powerful and wanted to force her out of its guarded sanctuary.

She recoiled and tried to stand her ground.

But it was too much, her battleaxe flew out of her grip and she flew backwards several times, slamming into a rock wall nearby, her limbs snapped into hard rock and she screamed in agony, the pain turning her lust for the wall into a bloody mess, she choked on her own blood and her muscle ached already.

Then it attacked, that purple ball followed and it sucked up all the dirt around it, the glass, the stone, the rock and the elements into a single destructive magical mass.

"Nfffnnn!" Kaylesser moaned, slowly unpinning herself from the rockface and stumbling forwards into the river below, she smacked head first onto the waterbed and it greeted her with thousands of years of disgusting built up sediment. But she lived, the energy exploded in the distance and cracked her hearing and turned her vision white for a moment. The warlord laughed and she muffled a watery, but terrible curse.

She managed to rise up, curling her fingers in her hands , she felt so thin, so impossibly skinny that she'll snap if a stiff breeze hits her.

Dry heaving Kaylesser stands up definitely. Her body wills her to continue, her blood demands it and her soul searches for a answer to this impossible foe. She wants to kill it, to rip it apart with a dirty anger that would have been unknowable a day previously.

But it hurts too much, she'll break this time if she has to contend with that shout. The land of Skyrim had healing potions but they were all broken in her satchel when that shout hit her.

She felt that she should shout back but her voice didn't know how to.

 _Heal._ She blinked.

The back of her mind filtered a vision into her peripheral sight, that her broken hands have the power to knit flesh and blood together. She clutched her arm to her side and winced.

 _Heal._ Kaylesser willed. Her throat croaked and seemingly blood splattered vocal cords whispered.

 _Heal._ Her blood and body obeyed, a strange yellow light emitted out of her fingers and she commanded it to repair her muscles and bones.

And it did, it was like forcing vomit back down into the body, an alien but understanding and very real feel as a tooth regrow in her bloody mouth, a leg crooked bent back into place and her left thumb, twisted back in a horrible angle snapped to where it should be.

She lifted herself off the riverbed and turned to face the warlord once more, she stalked around it in a circle from where she started originally. Kaylesser's axe was somewhere off to the left and she picked it eventually from a thrown up dirt mound,the battleaxe thankfully intact.

It no longer cooked in a beautiful bright red, but perhaps it wouldn't need to, if she could light the weapon on fire then maybe the warlord would feel her burning wrath? She would just need to get close enough, evidently her battleaxe could never breach its experienced defenses. So she'd need to get creative, inside its attacks and close the gap.

She balanced her battleaxe in one hand, its heavy weight only able to be borne by two , she wouldnt be able to get close enough with it, but it could perhaps serve a purpose otherwise.

Kaylesser picked up a rock, memories surging of broken skulls and bloody eyes surfaced briefly and she forced them away into that rock.

She got closer to the warlord, the fact that it didnt stray far from that word wall made it evident that it was a bound guardian of the place.

She breathed in deeply, founding a neutral expression and locked eyes with the bonewalker, its scrapping skin and ancient armor would have terrified her a day ago but she wasnt afraid of it, she couldn't be. She was above it, she would kill it.

Kaylesser threw the rock experimentally at the Draugr, testing its reaction like a chemist would first lay their studies, it swing haphazardly at the rock with a ancient snarl and missed.

It lacked the key coordination, or perhaps its muscle would no longer function that way.

Another rock, another test. No hit.

She took her battle axe in both hands and bought it up vertically, forcing memories of her college sports teams, of javelin practice and a flashback of the old girl throwing something at a car during a civil disobedience.

Kaylesser closed her eyes and imagined, no plotted her actions, how far she'd have to throw, the angle the battleaxe would take and raised it above her head, the weighty end threatening to throw her off centre and falling backwards if she was foolishly unable.

She steeled, tensed and willed herself to throw, using her arms and power as a springboard the Battleaxe was lifted above her body and then she launched it at the warlord, its dead eyes struggling to process the unconventional attack.

The battleaxe landed true, hitting some part of the Draugrs body was all that required and now the once burnt blade sunk into the zombies thigh, severing the life sustained tendons that kept it moving and forced the guardian of Bleak Falls Barrow to the ground.

It roared in dead agony and uselessly swiped its axe at her, she simply sidestepped easily and kicked the axe away, leaning it and ignoring its long decayed claws that swiped at her armor, leaving deep but useless cuts in her armor, Kaylesser Sepettine pressed her flaming hands to the warlords face and roasted it alive.  
  
~~~~

The word wall called out to her.

She stumbled towards it, ignoring her battleaxe or the dead body, her arm extended and fingers crossed the stony surface, carressing the unknown but now known letters, forming them into words and then sentences. Paragraphs and then stories came to her, flooding her mind with thousands of years past.

It wanted her, the glowing letters flowed forth in a ecstasy, a streaming substance of knowledge.

_A dragon was killed here by a unbeliever, its dead brain hacked away and its very soul constructed into stone._

_A priest transformed the wall into a place of magicka._

_The history of Skyrim, the enslavement of mankind and the destruction of the dragoncult._

_The barrow was seal away first, a guardian placed to make sure only the worthy could access it, one of the blood or one who flew by wings._

_It then spoke of her, of her words and her shouts, the terrible things she could do and then wonderful things she could achieve._

_The wall whispered the power of her blood and soul, that she deserved to conquer the lesser ones, her very being was the undoing of the flying gods and that they lived too close to the sun._

_It tortured her with the knowledge of what she contained inside her, teasing that the information of the universe transmitted could only be acted upon if she killed a cousin, a family by blood.  
  
~~~~~  
_

The Golden claw was returned after she stumbled into the unlocked door at nightfall, limbs hurt and the blood no longer burnt.

Camilla wrapped her in a tight embrace, telling Kaylesser excitedly that Lucien had never been so worried and then so happier when Kaylesser was spotted limping into town.

Kay gave a tight smile, and then a sigh.

Camilla explained that her reward would be great for her service, that she could have healing potions and whatever she desired from the two siblings.

"Im so happy that your back safely! Did you run into trouble?" Camilla asked with some concern, noting the scratches and wounds that dotted Kaylessers armor, outfit and skin.

"Some but I'm alive, and I learned a lot"

"Good to know right Camilla!" Lucien shouted from upstairs.

Camilla nodded and squeezed Kaylessers hand in her arms.

Kay squeezed back, happily this time.  
  
~~~~~

The inn was full, people spoke her praises and she spoke back modestly, befitting a hero's attitude, they said she was invincible, that she was untouched by a weapon, she replied that she'd simply been lucky and that she was too small of a target to hit.

The bard played a song that she should have known but didn't.

Soon Kaylesser was hoisted on a big nords back in celebration and he paraded her around the inn on his shoulders while brandishing a tankard in one hand, the other gripping her leg to keep her steady. The mood was joyful, she sensed that the people of Skyrim, of this village had been through hard times and perhaps her arrival with Hadvar had turned the dark mood to one of celebration.

Someone banged on a pair of drums in a unfocused but addicting rhythm

"To Kaylesser, the hero of Riverwood!" Two nords clanged ther meads together

"The girl with the golden nuggets, let her live long and prosperous!" A shout echoed around the room and Kaylesser fought to keep a dumb smile off her face, she'd never recieved this kind of attention in univsersity, she danced alone and in this inn, this hour, she had too many friends to count. Kaylesser stuck her arms in the air and wiggled with the party.

A swirl of redhair caught her attention, long and following with a pair of green eyes backed up by an intoxicated smile.

She swayed on the nords shoulders as he placed her butt first on the barkeeps table.

"To Whiterun and its Jarl! The land of eternal summer, and a man of honor!" Came one cry, everyone took a mugful and drank a shot, a tankard was placed near her and she downed a shot too.

"Riverwood, the best damn village in Skyrim!" Screamed Camilla, and a chorus of Riverwood thundered and threatened to knock the roof off. Kay looked in the vain for the girl with the red hair and the flirtatious smile.

"To Kaylesser Sepettine! The taker of Embershard Mine!"  
"AND THE GIRL WHO CLEARED BLEAK FALLS BARROW!"  
"TO HER!"

Another few shots.  
  
~~~~

Her body thudded against the wooden wall, pinned in place by a pair of strong arms as a pair of soft red lips flowed up from her collarbone, her leather armor discarded at the door and tunic unfastened and unbuttoned barely clung to her body. Teeth bit lightly below her neck and soft kisses trailed from the back, slowly and frustrating to below her chin. She pawed desperately at the body infront of her, moaning a wordless and infuriated reply at the incessant teasing.

" _You smell rather nice today" The stranger asked as they sat next to her._

" _Thank I guess?, you smell pretty good too?!" She stammered a blushed reply._

" _No I mean nice, like really nice.  
"What, you smell what on me exactly?"_

" _Wouldn't you like to know hm?"_

She yelped and dug her nails in , teeth grating below her earlobes and then to them, biting lustfully , Kay wanted more, the fire that consumed her belly and below was spreading to her abs and beyond, she couldn't contain it, she needed to consume her desires and have them quenced.

" _I'm quite jealous of your exploits, clearing out a mine and then conquering the Barrow, actually pretty impressed here".  
"You could always buy me a drink"  
"Who gave you that first one?"  
"Point taken"_

She slumped onto the bed in a tipsy haze, tightening and then rubbing her thighs together in a frantic effort to find relief as those lips once again stealthily clung onto her, small and longing kisses found their way onto uncovered breasts and aroused nipples, sucking and playing to provoke a response.

The scent of sweat, muscle and something else filled her nostrils, fuck it turned her on.

" _You know what, fuck it"  
"Hm?"  
"I think your pretty hot"  
"Thank you? I think?"  
"I mean i'd bed if you want"_

" _I-I-I-I"  
"You can always say no, but if the answer is opposite I'll buy a room right now"_

Arms replaced those lips, she got smooches instead, surface contact only until a tongue sneakily brushed its way past, one hand rubbed at her abs and stomach, a unknown erogenous zone until now. She arched upwards, unable to contain what she felt, what she needed as her tunic slid off her body , her thighs opened by others accord and she couldn't breathe.

Not that she wanted to.

" _So what do you say?, I'm interested, you smell interested and I'm pretty sure thats a need that probably has to be taken care of"  
"I me-I mean sure but"  
"But what?"  
"I've never done this before"  
"Then let me show you, please?"_

She was struggling to hold it in, the breathless moans, the high pitched squealing, the whines. The lips weren't on her anymore and she desperately wanted, no needed them to keep her company and the muscled arms that lifted her up like she weighed nothing were otherwise at bay.

Some hair tickled her thighs.

Something wet brushed her swollen self.

A pair of arms lifted her legs up and onto a pair of naked, hot shoulders.

Less than twenty seconds, she realised why the person had put forty septims down on the bar instead of the ten.

She was screaming in three minutes. The soul demamded more though and she held herself in place until she fell asleep

A strand of red hair landed on her stomach.

" _Before we, y'know"  
"Hm?"  
"Come 'ere"_

 _"Knew it"_  
"Wh-what?"  
"You taste different"


	2. I’m Not OP I Woke Up Like This 2

_I like that boom boom pow_ Heel flick!

 _Them chickens jackin' my style_ Heel flick!

Raise up walk. Give step out (left). Give step out (right)

Side Pumps twice.

The tunic made the daily dance routine a little hot under the collar but was countered by the cool air breeze of the river that flowed on both sides of the tree stump next to the mill.

_I'm a beast when you turn me on_

_Into the future cybertron_

_Harder, faster, better, stronger_

_Text the ladies longer, 'cause_

Turnin heads, heart pump, chill four times, do a heel flick twice.

Her ears told her that a perplexed audience gathered but she ignored them, she wanted to see the instructions that were on the TV screen, the two back up dancers and the music in her head and Kaylesser did her fucking best to ignore the new world via her memory of the old.

Finishing move and she held it for the standard six seconds. Satisfaction upon knowing that she still had the moves after clearing out a dungeon and a mineshaft.

Not finished yet though.

Finishing exercises for the morning was always a short basic workout. No jump rope so she had to skip that and anything that required trainers or the like was sadly cancelled. Still, she touched her toes, stretched her arms and legs out, performed squats and even pumping her arms while moving side to side in a slow dance.

Apparently the people of Skyrim didn't do that.

It was awkward to explain to Camilla and Sigrid about the benefits of a Xbox Kinect and online instructors when it was from the old world. The soul and blood told her to be embarrased of the assembly of confusion gathered around her, that she should perform some feat of daring to make up for it but.

At that moment, she didn't care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Some hours later and in a completely different environment, she was dancing again with someone doing his best to hit her with a greatsword, not kill her though.

Whiterun was a relatively peaceful place, a small river that flowed through the frontal section with farms dotted around, the city itself surrounded by a unrepaired but still formidable fortress walls, inside a market place, houses, blacksmiths and a inquisitve but friendly population that presented her with flowers or smiles , probably given her disheveled appearance after her one night stand.

She had an audience with the jarl a man that was held highly in regard by the local population for his competent skill set and protective attitude, explaining that she had been sent by Alvor, the blacksmith of Riverwood to request assistance with defending the village as the dragon that burnt Helgan had been sending heading that way and as citizens of the Jarls hold, they had the right to ask for aid , the jarl agreed and introduced himself as Balfgruff, she responded in kind with her fake name Kaylesser Sepettine and the nord king provided her with a gift of an enchanted necklace as a reward for her services even though the inner part of her rebelled about relying on the new magicka when the old would suffice, and that there would be more than enough ancient knowledge in time that she'd have zero need of such pathetic trinkets.

Kay thanked the jarl and strung the necklace around her neck, it shimmered and hummed with a energetic like hue making her feel more agile.

Another old man but one with a strangely familiar smell and heat, like those of a wolf pack she encountered on the road to Whiterun sat on one of the large dining tables, he pretended to pay her no need but his body language and emotions, strong enough to be picked up by her ears and nose said otherwise, Kay resolved to be wary around him, the ancient knowledge of the word wall spoke about those that were not dragonborn but had different souls and bloods to normal humans and elfs.

The stranger, clad in strange steel with an ancient beard beckoned her over and to sit opposite.

"Can I help you?" Kaylesser asked, reaching slightly hungrily for a nearby plate after the jarls assistant nodded.

"Perhaps, I couldn't help but notice your _differences_ from the usual rabble"

Kaylesser raised an eyebrow, looking the stranger over. Her eyes, adjusted to the light saw a necklace in the shape of a wolf, abnormal amounts of body hair. She subtly tensed , fist balled in response to the gaze that lingered over her, wolfman's hormones spoke of her as a potential threat. She felt the need to shout at him, to blow him away into pieces but only the knowledge of doing that, not the how to.

"I'm different?"

"You smell of fire and blood lass, first I've ever seen and I have a _very good nose"_

"So do I"  
  
~~~~~

Vilka's had predicted her attack , the angle and how she would do the moment she readied into the same stance she previously did with the draugr that guarded the golden claw door, the sideways low blow that cut the legs off the zombie was simply brushed aside and before she even had time to recover Vilkas had already disarmed her, she barely managed to dodge out of his own move to knock her over and end the fight. It turned out that Kodlak, the leader of the companions of Jorrvaskr a mercenary band had noticied her and invited her to join his merry band, she accepeted and was led to a upturned boat on the side of the second highest district in Whiterun to which the master at arms there had challenged her to a fight to prove her worth.

The looks some of the companions there gave her as she trotted up clad in battered leather armor and holding nothing but a battleaxe two thirds her height suggested that they were expecting her to lose instantly.

She motioned quickly away to open the distance between them, Vilkas stood as a barrier to her battleaxe and he grinned. "Looking for something?"

Her inner self roared at the insult, that she should set him on fire with her vocal cords, burn the fool to a crisp.

She blinked, the aggressive urges filled in her veins and she barely managed to fight it down.

"Maybe" She responded to Vilkas , picking up a nearby rock and chucking it at his helmet, it bounced off but it received his attention.

Vilkas gave off the same scent Kodlak did, and similar to the girl she had sex with at the Sleeping Giant Inn, were they part of a group? A pack? Part of her felt bad for having relations with someone else's mate.

The companion brandished his sword, holding it dialogically across with both hands. She threw another rock and he deflected it easily.

She was running out of options, she couldn't use her flames like she did with the draugr warlord, Kodlak admitted that he sought her out because she smelled of one of his lieutenants which she flushed too and replied that they had met briefly, he was also suspicious and remarked that she reeked of some kind of magicka but not one a mage had used.

He did offer her the chance to join the companions though, she didnt know why, her senses detected none of the reasoning except a small and confused glimmer of hope.

Vilkas lunged, Kaylesser was thinking too much. She darted to the side, narrowly avoiding being whacked by the flat part of the greatsword aimed for her shoulder.

She was faster no doubt, reinforced leather armor and that necklace from the jarl helped in both speed and agility but she had no weapon, and throwing rocks was a waste of time. Vilka's was pretty spry for a two handed warrior and clad in heavy armor he would be able to absorb punches and light weapons forever. She couldn't use one handed weapons for the life of her either, axes and swords just felt weird, she could only either throw or hold something in both her hands.

Keeping her distance in the companions training ground from Vilkas, she searched with one eye and kept the other trained on the warrior, scanning the ground, the dummies or even the watching ones who showed presumably to watch Vilkas thrash her. She had no intention of letting him.

There was nothing, no spare weapons , rocks or anything.

She'd have to get her battleaxe back and hope for the best.

Kaylesser took a step forward, keeping herself light on her feet slowly edging her way round Vilkas in a circle, she came close enough that he could have rushed forward but he didn't, she could smell the apprehension on him, cautiousness and a passive attitude that he was going to force her to make the first move and then go from there, Vilkas was smarter than the bandits and he wasn't going to fall for the tricks she used on the draugr.

She got close, within spitting distance of the tip of his blade and there she made her move, she lunged forward on her left foot like she did during a dance off and made to step off into a run, a feint that Vilkas bought, he shifted his entire body weight and bought his sword and stance to face her, to hit her so hard she would be knocked down.

Kaylesser instead switched direct and sprinted off to the side, to the right of Vilkas and shoved past him, grabbing her battleaxe and again avoiding another swing.

"Clever girl" He grunted.

"I try"

Her heart started to beat now, feeding energy into her system, her axe was shorter but heavier than his sword, unless he was able to deflect it he wouldn't be able to block her if she had full momentum the soul told her.

An image of an ancient nord blowing through the wooden shield of another and decipdating his opponent briefly flashed through her mind and she shuddered again.

"Come on then!" Vilkas growled ,advancing.

She met his blade with her axehead, grunting as she struggled to force him back, he had the strength and she had the weight.

"Given up?" Kaylesser teased.

Vilka's shoved back, staggering her a little. "Nope"  
  
~~~~~

"I think you did pretty well, considering...well you know" Farkas sat from the opposite end of the table.

Kaylesser raised an eyebrow, still smarting over her defeat half a day ago with the tiniest tint of soul induced rage. Was he fucking mocking her?"You know, what exactly?"

Farkas backed off. "I, I didn't mean for it to come out that way"

She wanted to tear his arms off and shout him upwards in the sky so high that he'll never come down, her fists balled and she hid them under the table unsure if it was angry hormones talking or the part of her that simply wanted to hit everything.

She grimaced too.

"Hey...I" Farkas started again, reaching over to her shoulder.

Despite herself, she tore his hand away and snapped. "Look buddy I'm not in the fucking mood for you to tell me that I lost!"

Kaylesser sighed and slumped back in her chair, some of the companions in the nearby training yard glanced over, probably thinking that she was a drama queen or something. Truth by told she had gotten her ass handed to her by Vilkas and the memory of getting immediately disarmed and put flat on her back was not a euphoric one.

Her inner self roared, to throw the companions precious weapons on the floor and burn their palace to cinders, shout them all into dust.

She held that back though, the more rational part instantly scolded her for even daring to consider that possibility. Kodlak had after all offered nothing but hospitality, a warm bed and a guild to join and Vilkas was just simply better.

Kaylesser blinked. "That was uncalled for, I'm sorry" She apologised, feeling bad for basically shouting down the guy, she sensed nothing hostile towards her.

"It's alright, I'm not that great at talking to people" Farkas shrugged and admitted, reaching over for a nearby stick of bread, he seemed oddly content with everything despite the circumstances, like Vilkas and Kodlak this man had an interesting inner soul like hers but not the same.

Kaylesser gave her best smile back. "I'm sorry we started off on the wrong foot, just found it being bested by Vilkas humiliating and I misunderstood what you meant"

"That's okay, I actually wanted to congratulate you on giving Vilkas a good fight"

"A good fight? I was under the impression that he barely broke a sweat"

"Actually I dont think Vilkas does break a sweat and besides, he's the master at arms. He does this all the time and you managed to fight him for twenty minutes"

Their conversation continued long into the night and through quite a few plates of food and even some mead to keep them awake, Farka's enthusiasm about having someone to talk to was pretty evident with Kaylesser getting the feeling that perhaps people tended to treat him as the lesser brother of the two. Poor guy.

Farkas also gave her handy pointers, he said that he liked her agility and maneuvers and that with the proper training she'd be able to dodge just about anything. He also asked about how she got into two handed weapons with Kaylesser replying the tale of the mine and Bleakfalls barrow that impressed Farkas enough that he asked enough questions to exhaust both of them.

Eventually though, the younger twin did mention why Kaylesser had the scent of one of their members, Aela on her. She stammered and blushed, awkwardly referring to their one stand in the briefest of details and Farkas simply nodded, saying that she should probably take a bath and that that kind of thing was definitely something Aela did all the time. Not that there was anything wrong with it of course.

He offered to show her to where all the "whelps slept" , presumably meaning communal sleeping quarters like they did on the old passenger ships in the atlantic crossings, she asked after the topic of baths with Farkas remarking that he'll show her to the rooms after a brief tour of the place.

Before they even got to the staircase which led to the underground maze of chambers Jorvasker offered, the main doors thundered open with a yellow armored guard panting.

He pointed his finger at Kaylesser. "You! By the order of Jarl Balfgruff of Whiterun, you are ordered to report to the gate, a dragon has been sighted attacking a watchtower nearby and we are in need of your expertise"

"Oh hey, Farkas?"

"Hey"

"You should come too"

"Wouldn't wanna miss tangling with a dragon".  
  
  
~~~~~

btw I found a editor for the HTTYD fic so I celebrated by posting whatever the fuck this is supposed to be


End file.
